


Begin Again

by pandas



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like 11 months at least, lots of fluff, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandas/pseuds/pandas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's finished, Zayn's a dick, Harry's a friends, Liam's different and Karaoke is great. </p><p>(or that little one shot based off Begin Again by Taylor Swift where Niall's ready to move on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> it's first person because i was young and naive

_“Niall, are you almost ready? We needed to be there half an hour ago!” I hear my boyfriend scream to me from down the hall. Screaming, that’s all we seem to do lately. I take one last look in the mirror at my red polo shirt, white chinos and_ supras _before I go into the living room to meet with Zayn. He smiles as he sees me turn the corner, ready to go and lets a relived sigh. “Are you really wearing those?” He asks nodding his head in the direction on my shoes, “I told you I needed to impress my boss not break dance with him.”_

_I roll my eyes at him and how judgemental he is lately. “Exactly, I’m going to impress him my break dancing skills.” I say with a wink as I start to – on purpose – dance terribly. I look at him with a goofy expression waiting for him to laugh, but get a death glare and an annoyed grunt instead before he tries to drag me out the door._

_“No, stop!” I yell at him when his grip on my arm becomes too tight. “What’s with you lately?”_

_“Me, what’s with me? Nothings with me, Niall, I’m just fucking dandy!” He screams, spit flying from his mouth, vain popping out the side of his neck. “Let’s just go already!”_

_“No. You go, I’m not going anywhere with you tonight!” I scream storming back into my room, slamming the door and turning my iPod on full volume, my favourite song blasting through the speakers and around the house._

_“Niall, just, please baby, come on. I’m sorry alright; I’m just stressed, is all.” He yells through the locked door, a lot calmer now, I still don’t answer him though. “Fine then, have it your way. Just turn that bloody song off would you, you know how much I hate it. Oh, and just remember babe, I’m doing all this cause I love you.”_

_I wait until I hear the front door slam shut before jumping off my bed and running to my wardrobe to get my suitcase. I pack everything, and the things that won’t fit I put in random boxes I find around the house. I take everything down to my car and leave._

_“Goodbye Bradford” I whisper as I drive along the road, I don’t know where I’m going, but as long as I’m far away from here, I’ll be happy._

**_~Eighth Months Later~_ **

****

_“Niall, mate come on. It’s been six months since I you moved in with me and eight since you saw that scum bag and moved to London. You need to get there, met someone, fall in love, get married and all that shit.” Harry says for what feels like the thousandth time this week. Ever since he and Louis started dating he’s been bugging me to get someone too, so we can double date or something. He takes the tub of ice cream from my hands and the laptop from his knee and does a switch. “Don’t get mad at me or anything, but I signed you up for a dating site last week and I found you the perfect guy. Now, before you say no just take a look and see that you think.” He stands up, taking my ice cream with him and goes to his room, probably to call Louis or something._

_I look at the picture on the screen, and I must say, he is extremely handsome. I sigh and read his bio:_

**Name: Liam James Payne.**

**Age: 19**

**Relationship Status: Single.**

**Likes: Dogs, Toy Story and Music.**

**Dislikes: Swearing.**

**Hobbies: Piano and singing.**

**Occupation: Wedding Singer and Student.**

**Interested in: Men.**

_I click the ‘Message Me’ button; I mean what’s the harm really._

**~Wednesday, 16 May 2012~**

 

And that’s how I found myself standing outside some random ass café for ten minutes, working up the nerve to go inside and face the boy that will be, most likely, just looking for some weak kid to date rape. Why do I even bother?

I open the door to the café and go inside, expecting for him not to be there yet, I mean I know I said six, but I know he won’t be here till six thirty, they never are.

That couldn’t have been further from the truth. Sitting alone at the far side of the room is probably the most beautiful human being I have ever seen, dressed in a grey dress shirt, grey chinos and a brown blazer, and hair swooped up in a Justin Bieber like quiff, I don’t think my poor heart can take it.

He must have seen me coming because he jumps up and pulls out the chair opposite to his for me. So polite. I sit and we greet each other and begin to talk as we choose what to eat.

And that is pretty much how it all begins, with the little things I begin to notice about him. The silences as we eat our meals are not awkward, but comfortable, the way his head rolls back as he laughs at the lame jokes I tell, how we both own every Justin Bieber song ever made and the stories we tell that no one else has ever heard.

It’s perfect, he’s perfect and with him I feel perfect. I don’t think it could have gone better. But, for once, fate was on my side, and it did.

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, we would like to announce the start of our karaoke hour. Do we have any volunteers to begin?” A man’s voice comes over the speakers in the café, interrupting the peaceful song playing. “No, no one brave enough? Guess I’ll pick a random customer then. You, boy with the blonde hair at the back, with the Justin Bieber wannabe. How about you?”

I stand and nod, giving Liam a quick; “I’ll be back in a bit.” an “I hope you don’t miss me too much.” And a cheeky wink before stepping on stage, whispering my song choice to the old man with a large collection of CD’s and standing in front of the microphone set up in the centre of the stage.

“Hi. I’m Niall.” I say, Irish accent on full display, receiving a few wolf whistles from a bunch of girls at the front of the stage. Really, me? “I’d like to dedicate this song to my date for tonight, Liam.” Ha, that ought to shut those girls up.

The music begins and wait for my queue to begin.

****_Took a deep breath in the mirror_  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels, but I do  
Turned the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do ****__  
  


I channel all the pain I felt during the last few months I was with Zayn, the neglect, the fear and the rejection, but most off all; the heart break.

 ** _  
_** **** _Walked in expecting you'd be late_  
But you got here early  
And you stand and wait  
And I walk to you  
You pulled my chair out and helped me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do  
  


Then I met Liam. Beautiful, sexy, prefect Liam, and after only a couple hours, things seem better and I had hope again.

 __  
 **And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid**  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

Hope; because before now, I didn’t have any. Love sucked, life sucked, everything just sucked, but not now. Not now that I found Liam.

 __  
 **You said you never met one girl**  
Who has as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do

His quirks, his love of Toy Story, how protective he is, it’s all so perfect it scares me that someone can me so amazing and wonderful and it all be real.

 **** _But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again

I don’t care if I’ve known him all my life or just a few short hours, because I already know he’s the one for me, that I want to love me, hold me, marry me and never leave my side. Forever ever and for always. __  
  
 **And we walk down the block to my car**  
And I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies  
That your family watches every single Christmas  
And I won't talk about that  
For the first time, what's passed is past

I want to take him back to Ireland, show him off to my parents, friends and work partners. To have him be a part of my world for the rest of my life and more. To never let him go, to hug him, to kiss him and love him. __  
  
 **'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid**  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last 8 months thinking all love ever does  
Is break and burn and end  
Then on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again  
Then on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again  
  


And that’s exactly what I did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man, it was a long time ago and I was bored.


End file.
